Inseparable
by Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love
Summary: Sequel to 'It All Started In The Bathroom'."Hey, Moony."he whispered as he brushed the honey- coloured locks aside to gently kiss the skin between his neck and shoulder.Remus' mind went blank and his quill slipped out of his hand."Hi..." He breathed.RnR!
1. Sex On James' Bed

**This is the sequel to 'It All Started In The Bathroom'. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Review please!**

Janet Smith climbed into the Gryffindor common room and immediately looked towards the fireplace.

She gave a small smile when she saw Sirius lounging on the sofa. He looked positively _delicious. _And in a matter of time, his deliciousness would belong to _her_. She had to have him. She had had Sirius first, and she was going to get him back no matter what.

He was an obsession to her. She _had _to see him, _had_ to know where he was and what he was doing.

She followed Sirius with her eyes as he made his way over to the table where Lupin was working. Her smile fell off her face.

She watched in disgust as Sirius leaned over to nuzzle the side of Remus' neck. Janet's lip curled, her eyes darkening in anger and revulsion.

She stalked up to the girls dormitory, fuming all the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius glanced away from the game of chess he was playing with James to look around the common room.

He grinned as he spotted Remus working at one of the many tables. Sirius had to suppress a shiver of delight. He still couldn't believe that Remus was his.

His and _only his_; **nobody** would dare take Remus away from Sirius.

He stood up and walked over to him, smiling softly. "Hey, Moony." he whispered as he brushed the honey- coloured locks aside to gently kiss the skin between his neck and shoulder.

Remus' mind went blank and his quill slipped out of his hand. "Hi..." He breathed.

This was why it was such a bad idea to have Sirius around while studying.

"Come upstairs with me." Sirius murmured, leaving more soft feather-light kisses further up his neck.

"No...Sirius....agh...not that I mind you- doing that-... but- I- ahh- I'm working-" Remus could feel Sirius' soft breaths on his neck and his heart sped up.

"Please!" Sirius whined, dropping his seductive manner.

"No... I'm- studying." Remus knew he would soon cave in but he _really_ had to do this essay. Stupid essay.

"But Rem, you've been studying for _ages_! You haven't done anything with me!"

Remus shook his head and bent down to pick up his quill. "Maybe later..."

"Oh, come _on _babe!" Sirius sighed and looked at his boyfriend (that word_ still_ gave Sirius the shivers. _Good _shivers.) Making a decision, he leaned forward and snatched the parchment off the table.

"Sirius!" Remus shot up from his chair. Sirius, knowing that he was in big, _big_, trouble, sprinted up into the dorms. Remus followed, catching up with him easily.

"Sirius! Give it back! Now!" Sirius turned around and giggled at the look on his face. But as soon he had, Sirius realised that it was probably one of the worst things he could have done. Giggling would totally ruin his reputation. Not to mention the fact that Remus had an almost murderous look on his face.

Sirius fell back onto a bed, clutching the parchment to his chest and pouting.

"Re-eem," he whined, "It's not fair! All you ever do is read and study! What about me?"

"I always spend time with you!" Remus replied incredulously, inching closer and closer to Sirius.

"Noooo! You don't!"

"I do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Argh! Give me back my essay! Please..." Remus added.

"Well, now that you've said please..." Sirius shrugged and held out the book for Remus to take. Just as he was reaching out for it however, the Animagus leapt on him, making them both crash to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Sirius giggled again and chucked the parchment to the side somewhere as he straddled Remus.

"Why you little-!"

Remus glared at Sirius, thoroughly annoyed.

Sirius, seeing this, gave him his trademark puppy dog eyes. He pouted and gazed down at Remus, his eyes wide and 'sorrowful'.

Remus' own eyes widened and he groaned. "Not the _eyes_! Bugger! I'm not looking, Pads!" Remus shielded his eyes with his arm.

Sirius sighed.

"Soo... since I can't give you the eyes... can I give you the _lips_?" Remus could practically_ hear_ him waggle his eyebrows.

And before Remus had the chance to remove his arm, he felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his lips. His mind went haywire, as it always did when Sirius kissed him.

It was amazing what one simple kiss from Sirius could do to him. His stomach would explode with butterflies, fireworks would go in his head and his heart would pound wildly. Every single time.

He sighed into Sirius' mouth and wrapped his arms around him, giving in. Not that that would be such a bad thing.

In fact, he was sure he might just enjoy it.

Sirius pulled back and stood up, pulling Remus up with him.

Remus let out a moan as Sirius attacked his neck again, all the while pushing him gently backwards. The stupid mutt _knew _that his neck was one of the most sensitive parts of his body and he took pleasure in the soft moans Remus let out.

The back of Remus' knees hit the edge of a bed and he fell onto it, managing to pull Sirius on top of him.

"Isn't this James' bed?" Remus mumbled.

"Mhmmm..." Sirius hummed, continuing in his ministrations.

"Don't you think we should move?"

"Nope." Sirius said breathlessly.

He pressed his lips to Remus', preventing Remus from making any other protests.

After a few seconds, Remus pulled his head away. "James will kill us."

"Rem! You're ruining the moment!" Sirius complained.

"But-"

Sirius, who knew exactly how to shut Remus up, licked his bottom lip slowly. He again began a planting a trail of kisses down Remus' neck. Remus swallowed.

"I hate you..." Remus breathed, his eyes fluttering shut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janet Smith sank onto her bed, glaring at the empty air. Her glare became fiercer as she thought of the lovesick couple she had left in the common room. God, how she hated that Lupin. What on earth he had done to deserve Sirius? Nothing. Absolutely nothing!

She didn't even know why they were going out. It was so obvious they had _nothing _in common.

She was going to show Sirius just how worthless and undeserving Remus Lupin was. She was going to show Sirius why _she _was the one who deserved his love, not that nerd of his.

Janet Smith was going to get Sirius Black back, and she had a foolproof plan to do it.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review and I'll update very soon!**


	2. James Scares Me

**Hope you enjoy this.  
Please, please review!**

"Hey, Sirius!"

Sirius looked up from his intense game of Exploding Snap (with it's one and only champion: The Great Prongs) and his brow furrowed as he caught sight of Janet Smith.

"Erm, what do you want?"

Sirius just simply couldn't bring himself to be nice to the girl, after all she had done.

"I was wondering..." she lowered her lashes, "... if I could talk to you in private?"

Sirius frowned even further.

"I'm a little busy right now." Sirius replied coldly.

Janet struggled not to just grab the boy and pull him out of the Common Room. She controlled this particular urge and simply asked again, this time more pleading than before.

"Please?! It won't take long! It's just one this one thing I really need to ask you about."

Sirius heaved a sigh. Well, if she wanted to talk to him, there would have to be a few condition put in place.

"Okay."

Janet grinned and face lit up like a light bulb.

"Come on the-!"

"**But**... there are three conditions."

"Er... but-...." Janet stuttered. Conditions? What? Why?

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Janet gave in, it was better than not talking to him at all.

"One: We talk in the Common Room. Two: You keep three feet away from me at all times, and three: Your lips go nowhere near mine."

_Bugger._

"...Fine."

Sirius stood up and followed Janet to an empty corner of the Common Room. "Okay, now, what do you wanna talk to me about?" He looked down at her warily, wondering what on earth she was about to say.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Janet wrung her hands nervously.

"With what?" Sirius said cautiously.

"I'm failing Transfiguration." Janet admitted, adding a nice blush to the equation.

"So...what's that got to do with me?"

_**How**__ has he not caught on?_

"Could you perhaps _tutor _me?"

"_Me? _But James is much better at Transfiguration than me! Ask him."

"To tell you the truth; he scares me."

Sirius inwardly snorted.

_Scared, my arse - more like the conniving little bitch wants something._

Much to his disgust, she continued batting her eyelashes.

Sirius, nearly growling in frustration, couldn't help but ask if she had something in her eye?

Apparently, this wasn't the result she sought, as her face fell. Still, she persevered.

"_Please!?_" she whined.

Sirius couldn't suppress a wince. Anything to get her off his case.

"Alright, fine. Whatever. Sure. Can I go now?"

"Thank you, Siri!"

_Not the nickname again! Oh Lord, save me!_

Sirius waved off her thanks and made for his friends. His path, however, was blocked by an over-eager Janet. She held her arms out and moved forward as if to hug him.

Sirius leapt back and held up his hands. "I said, _three feet, __woman!!_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did she want?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Me, as usual."

James shook his head. "Duh. I meant other than that."

"She wanted lessons in Transfiguration."

"From _you_?" The messy-haired teenager snorted incredulously.

Sirius glared. "I'll have you know-" he protested.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." James waved away his protests.

He looked up at Sirius, dare I say it, seriously, and said, "Just be careful. Janet's _evil_."

"Don't worry, I am _well _aware of that."

"Goodily- good my friendy- friend." James went back to his cards.

Sirius couldn't help but stare at his best friend. God, he was so unbelievably crazy.

Why were they friends again?

Ah, Sirius remembered now: he was abso-bloody- lutely crazy too.

-------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, my love."

"Mmmm, morning..."

Remus turned over in Sirius' arms and snuggled into his chest.

"And how is my delicious chocolate chip cookie doing this fine, fine morning?" Sirius tucked a strand of Remus' hair behind his ear.

Remus gave a yawn. "Doing lovely, thanks. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

Sirius took a deep breath. "You love me, right?"

Remus looked up at Sirius, his eyes suddenly more alert. "Of course, why?"

"And you'd do anything for me, right?"

Remus nodded. "What's wrong, Sirius?"

"And you'd never ever leave me? No matter what?"

Remus sat up. "No, but why are you asking me this?"

Sirius lowered his lashes and pouted slightly, then muttered, "Then could you help me explain to Lily why James doesn't want to sleep in his own bed?"

Remus blinked.

"You actually put me through all that, to ask me such a stupid question?"

"Yeah, well, how else would I get you to say yes?" Sirius whined.

"What's wrong with, 'Remus, can you help me talk to Lily about us having sex on James' bed?'" Remus asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Um... Oh, yeah, sorry..." Sirius scratched the back of his neck and smiled at the werewolf sheepishly.

Remus shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "You really scared me then, Sirius."

"Awww, I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Sirius grabbed Remus and cuddled him almost aggressively, effectively strangling him at the same time.

"Ack! It's okay, Sirius, it's okay! Just, please, don't kill me."

"Can I kiss you instead?"

"You usually never ask my permission, why on earth are you asking now?"

"Good point."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I, um, have to go now..."

Sirius Black was currently in the dorms with Remus, James and Peter. He was watching his sugar muffin thrash the normally elusive James in a game of Wizarding Chess. Sirius wondered that maybe James knowing that the two canines had sex on his bed was having a very negative effect on the boy.

_But why?_ Sirius wondered. _He should feel honoured._

Oh well.

"Where?"

"Um, just out..."

And with that, Sirius leapt up and ran out of the room.

Remus was staring after him, his eyes confused and hurt.

"Prongs, do you know where he's going?"

"He didn't tell you?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing. He'll probably tell you soon, okay?"

"Why can't you tell me?" Hurt coloured his tone and shone in his eyes.

"Because, it's not for me to tell you." James said apologetically.

_What is Sirius hiding? Is he… is he seeing...someone else..? No, no that's not possible. But then where's he going? And why couldn't he tell me?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?" Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius as he entered the dormitory.

"I told you, just out."

_I can't tell Remus now, he'll think that I'm seeing Janet behind his back, after all that's happened._

"You went out for hours and you can't tell me where?"

"Why do I have to tell you? I just went out." Sirius said firmly.

Hurt flashed in Remus' eyes and then it was gone. His face was expressionless. Remus turned away. "Okay then, whatever."

Sirius immediately felt guilty. He sighed. "Remus, look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." Remus muttered, still not looking at him. Remus climbed into his bed and kept his back to Sirius.

And for the first time since they got together, they didn't sleep in the same bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James noticed as soon as he woke up.

Now, many people (i.e. Lily Evans) call James unobservant and oblivious.

But James knows that isn't true. He noticed straight away that Remus and Sirius had had a bit of a tiff.

How?

They were sleeping in separate beds.

And James was pretty proud of himself for making that particular observation.

Now, he just had to find out what had happened between them.

_That should be fun. But __**first… **__breakfast is calling!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It happened when Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were walking down the corridor to the Transfiguration classroom.

Janet practically popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Siri!" Her voice was high pitched and she was batting her eyelashes. As usual.

Sirius raised an eyebrow as Janet moved closer. "Remember the conditions we had?"

Janet froze.

She felt like stamping her feet and throwing things.

She was in agony! Her Sirius was right in front her and she couldn't even touch him!

"Thanks so much for what you did last night-" Janet began.

"Last night?" Remus' soft voice interrupted. "What did you do last night?"

Sirius whipped around and nearly toppled over. "Remus!" He yelled, like he had forgotten he was even there. "It's not what you think!"

_"What did you do last night_?" He repeated, his voice calm.

Sirius sighed. "I'm tutoring her in Transfiguration."

"You? Why not James?" Remus asked.

"Apparently she's scared of him?"

"What?!" James interjected. "I'm not scary!... Am I?"

Sirius waved him off and then turned back to Remus. "Listen, you have nothing to worry about. I promise. We aren't even friends and, frankly, I like it that way." he said, almost pleadingly.

"Hey!" This time it was Janet's voice.

She was ignored.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because… you know, what with what happened and stuff... I didn't want to upset you..."

"If you had told me before I would have understood, and anyway hiding it only made me more suspicious." Remus looked up at him, speaking softly.

"Sorry. I really am! I just didn't want-"

"It's okay." Remus gave him a gentle smile and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist. "Next time though, you'd better tell me, or I won't be so forgiving."

And at that moment, his werewolf looked so beautifully fierce, he wouldn't even dream of lying to him.

**Liked it? Hated it?  
Review? Please?**


	3. Manipulating and Betraying

**It's been ages since I last updated this! Sorry :)  
I've been very busy... Hope you enjoy this and please please review :) It would make my day.**

Sirius and Janet were sitting in the library, a large book situated in front of them. "Look, Janet, it's really not that hard. Come on..."

"I'm so sorry, Sirius. I'm just really distracted right now." Janet looked up at him apologetically.

"Okay, but you _need_ to concentrate to get this!" Sirius snapped; he was getting extremely frustrated with Janet- she was either playing dumb... or she really _was _dumb. Sirius couldn't tell.

"Come on, Janet! I have to go soon!" the dog animagus almost yelled after ten more minutes of further struggling.

Janet ignored his aggravation and simply asked, "Oh, where have you got to go then?"

"None of your business." Sirius barked. Honestly, could she get any more annoying?

Well.

Apparently she could.

"Oh... you're going to go and see Lupin, aren't you?" Janet felt a coil of anger stir in her stomach. _Stupid Lupin._

Sirius rolled his eyes. "As I've said, it's none of your business."

Sighing in relief, Janet replied, "Oh, I'm so glad you're not annoyed at him or anything!" She looked down at the book again, hiding her smirk.

An expression of confusion graced Sirius' face. "Why on _earth _would I be annoyed at him?"

"What do you mean?!" Sirius' study partner asked incredulously. "Well, I don't know about you, but I would have been _so _pissed off that my own boyfriend didn't trust me enough to let me be tutored by someone!"

"_What are you trying to say_?" Sirius repeated, his eyes boring into her almost angrily. _She'd better not be hinting at what I think she is! _"Are you telling me that Remus doesn't trust me?!"

Janet let out a small laugh. "Of course not, I'm just saying that if you trust someone, you generally don't get into small, petty fights about tutoring." She snorted, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard of. She looked up again to see an extremely doubtful and intense expression on her beloved's face. Almost bursting into hysterical cackles, she thought cruelly:

_My work here is done._

_------------------------------------------------------_

He didn't want to think about what she had said. He really goddamn didn't. But he couldn't help himself. It was horrible; all he could feel was betrayal and pain. Remus didn't trust him. It was the truth, plain and simple. But why? What had Sirius done that was so bad?

He could feel his heart ache; Remus didn't trust him. The dog animagus felt himself being attacked by a flurry of anger, blinding him and taking over his mind.

Remus didn't trust him! He laughed maniacally; after _all _that he had done for Remus, he _still _didn't trust him! What kind of relationship was this? How _dare_ Remus not trust him?! After their animagus transformations for him, after reassuring the werewolf so many times that Sirius would never leave him, after everything... after _everything_...

Driven by rage and hurt, he never thought about even asking Remus. He never thought about Janet. He never thought.

--------------------------------------------------

Stepping back into the dormitory with a bounce in his step, Sirius yelled joyfully, "I have just executed the perfect prank!"

He looked around, noticing that Remus wasn't present and was suddenly glad that he didn't have to see him. James swung around and grinned at him, plopping himself down on the bed. "Ooh, do tell."

Peter went forward and joined James in the bed, almost shaking in anticipation. Whatever Sirius had done, it sounded brilliant. His eyes almost glowing in the delight of his revenge, Sirius announced, "I... wait for it, wait for it..."

James almost burst. "Hurry up, you stupid ponce!" He yelled, grinning.

"I told Snape how to get into the Shrieking Shack!" Sirius spread his arms wide, grinning maniacally. For a moment, James and Peter stared at the animagus in shock and horror and then everything was a blur and there was shouting and screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE THINKING, YOU BLOODY DICK?!" The first screech of anger came from the mousy, rat animagus, shocking Sirius and making the smile drop off of his face.

James got up, shaking, apparently too outraged to speak. "How bloody _dare _you?" He hissed. His face was red and blotched in anger and... was it... _hatred_?

"What d-do you mean?" Sirius had never, _ever,_ seen that look on his best friend's face. And to tell you the truth, it scared the shit out of him.

James simply glared at him; a glare that pierced his soul and sent shards of ice into his heart. The stag raised a fist and Sirius saw it getting larger, gradually, as if in slow motion. The balled up fist smashed into his jaw and he fell to the side and hit his head on a bedpost. The room span; he saw a distant figure with James' build and hair sprint out of the room. Peter's head came closer to him and he could see the anger and disappointment written all over his face.

Sirius grabbed his head, pulling his hair angrily. Hell, what the _fuck_ had he just done?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Snape! Stop!" James yelled as he practically flew towards the Whomping Willow. "Stop, Snape, you don't want to go in there!"

"Oh?" Snape turned around abruptly, "and why wouldn't I? I've just the found the perfect opportunity to finally get you expelled!"

"How is this going to get us expelled?!" James bluffed wildly. Shit, shit, shit, this was not good.

"You've been wondering around the school at night and I know it. And now, I have been given the truth by, scarily enough, one of your own! And I plan to use it to the fullest." Snape smirked and took off walking again, James running after him.

Snape also broke into a run, reaching the Whomping Willow in no time at all. And before James could stop him, he snatched up a long branch and poked a knot at the base at the tree. He turned around to stare and James for a minute. "Thank Black for me, will you?" Sneering, he whipped around and made his way into the tunnel.

James snarled and followed after him, his heart beating in fear. _The moon isn't out yet, I think I have just enough time to get Snape out before he sees Remus transform._

He could just see Snape's figure disappearing into the darkness and darted after, cursing the stupid, stupid Black heir. James jumped forwards, desperately trying to grab onto Snape's arm but no, the Slytherin simply dodged smugly, leaving James to fall onto the ground with a loud _thud_.

"SNAPE!" James finally lost all his temper as he saw the rays of light coming from the Shrieking Shack. "STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Snape cackled and ran on. He was going to get them expelled if it was the last thing he did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape didn't know how _close_ it actually came to being the last thing he ever did. His eyes widened as he stepped into a small, dilapidated room. The walls were splattered in blood and Severus wrapped his cloak around him more securely. What on earth had happened here? Already, he was beginning to regret listening to Black. But he carried on walking, jumping at the unpleasant creaking sound the stairs made.

Suddenly an earth-shattering scream pierced the air. A long screech of pain, a cry for help. It chilled Severus to the very core and he felt himself shivering. "Snape!"

Damn that stupid Potter. Why couldn't he just go to hell?

Despite the scream that was still ringing in his ears, his sprinted up the stairs, determined not to listen to that bloody Gryffindor.

As soon as James spotted the room Severus was about to enter, he went crazy. Remus was in there! He had just bloody transformed and that stupid Snape was just about to go and get himself killed!

James closed his eyes and suddenly in his place stood a magnificent white stag. He galloped up the stairs doubly fast and knocked that pain-in-the-arse-Slytherin out of the way with his large antlers. "Oof!" Snape landed on the hard floor gracelessly. His eyes widened at the sight of the stag. Where the hell had _he _come from?

Prongs glared at Snape with his large brown eyes, his features rearranging into what could only be called a frown when he heard a whimper escape Snape's lips. The stag then felt a shadow fall over him and prayed and prayed that it wasn't true.

_Please, don't tell me that it's Moony. Please, Merlin, please._

The stunning white stag turned around slowly and almost flinched when he saw a great werewolf looming over him. His molten golden eyes were currently resting on the motionless Snape and then abruptly a thunderous growl ripped through the air.

"W-were-werewolf!" Snape squeaked. Prongs snapped back into reality and pushed Snape with his antlers, causing him to tumble down the stairs. The werewolf bared its teeth when it saw its prey being thrown away. It was going crazy; it was thirsting for blood. It _needed_ blood.

It was like a mantra in its head, _bloodbloodbloodblood_.

The werewolf leapt into the air, determined to reach his prey. Prongs galloped into the werewolf, trying to slow him down with his large antlers. Moony was angry. How dare this stupid animal keep him away from his food? But try as he might, the wolf could simply not get past the stag. It was too quick and too determined to stop the Moony from getting past.

Moony roared in anger when he noticed the scrawny human stumbling away. Suddenly the stag stopped holding back the werewolf and he fell forward and landed on the ground with an almighty crash. The stag galloped away and disappeared from his sight. The door slammed shut and Moony couldn't get out. He ran at the walls, desperate for blood and freedom and _food_. Growling angrily, he sank his teeth into his arm, relishing at the taste of the deep red blood that spurted out.

Moony let out a mournful howl and proceeded to tear himself apart.

**Hope you enjoyed it :)  
Please, please, please review :) Would it be terrible to ask for 10-12 reviews? **


	4. Fight For It

**Hope you like this chapter and I hope it's not terrible :)  
Could I please get 12 reviews for this chappieee?  
Pleaseeee :)**

James knew this was going to be horrible. He knew that it would probably be the worst thing he could ever do to Remus. Ever.

James wasn't scared. No, he was fucking _terrified_. Why did _he _always have to be the one who broke the news to Remus? James thought it rather unfair that the culprit of this whole thing would be getting off easily and would not have to see Remus' face. The stag knew it would be the worst punishment in the world for Sirius. A punishment that he fully deserved.

Stepping into the Hospital Wing, he quietly made his way over to the bed in the corner of the room. The curtains were pulled shut around the bed and James hesitated before slipping through the opening.

He gasped as his heart almost broke. Remus looked dead. Truly, he did. _Dead_. There were gashes and bruises on his face, his left arm was in a sling and James could see the masses of bandages wrapped around his waist and legs. James watched worriedly as Remus' chest rose and fell almost _too_ quickly; his irregular, shallow breaths attacking the stag's ears.

A line of different coloured potions sat on his bedside table and James swallowed. What the hell had **happened **to Remus? Hell, Sirius would be in _so _much trouble tonight. So much fucking trouble.

He sat down on the bed next to his best friend and sighed.

_I'm sorry._

"Hey, Remus?" he whispered softly, shaking the younger boy gently. Remus' eyes fluttered open slowly and he rasped:

"James? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is. How are you feeling?"

"Crap."

James sighed softly, "I need to tell you something, Remus."

"What is it?" The werewolf shifted slightly, struggling to sit up. James slipped his hands under Remus' arms and pulled him up gently, resting him against the headboard.

"Here, have some water." He held up the cup to Remus' lips and rehearsed his 'speech' in his head. How the hell was he going to say this? He wanted to break it to Remus gently, but he so desperately wanted to get it over and done with. When Remus was done and staring at him expectantly, James opened his mouth to begin.

"Um, well. Yesterday, after you had left for the shack, Sirius came into the dorms and told us about the latest prank he had just pulled-" he froze when he spotted the small smile on Remus' face.

"Typical Sirius. What did he do this time?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

James couldn't do it. How the _hell _was he supposed to do this? This was like torture! "Well... hekindoftoldSnapeabouttheWhompingWillow." He scrunched up his eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"Pardon?"

James groaned. _Don't make me say it again._

"He told...Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow."

"...What?" The werewolf whispered, disbelief written all over his face.

"I- I'm so sorry, Remus! I reall- Remus?"

There were no tears; there was no noticeable change in his expression. No, what gave it all away were the eyes.

There was nothing in there; no emotion, nothing.

It was as though, with his only his _words, _James had **killed **him. Just a second ago, there was the soft emotion of love when he had been wondering what ridiculous prank Sirius had pulled this time... and now, there was nothing. _Nothing_. It was as though all the life in them had simply fallen out.

"Remus? Please say something? Remus?"

"Did I-?" he began hoarsely.

"No! You didn't. Nothing happened. You don't need to worry. Snape knows though... but I think Dumbledore's going to make him keep it to himself." James said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

Remus nodded slowly, swallowing shakily. "Thanks for telling me, James."

James felt as though he had just been stabbed. With just those words, it seemed so much like Remus was **blaming** him –_Why did you have to tell me this? -_ and James couldn't stand it.

"I'm so, so sorry, Moony! Please, I really am!"

Remus looked up at him incredulously. "Why on earth are you saying sorry?"

"Because-"

The werewolf looked down abruptly at his bedcovers and James stared as a crystalline tear slipped out of an amber eye and splashed lightly onto his frail hand. The stag sighed and moved forward, slowly gathering the smaller boy into his arms. "Shhh...." he whispered softly.

Remus didn't deserve this. _He didn't deserve it, Goddamn it_.

James fumed silently as he comforted the shaking boy, cursing that stupid arrogant _dog_. How the hell could he-? Why-? James had never been so angry in his life.

"Prongs?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really tired... Could I please be left alone for a while?" Remus asked in small voice.

"Yeah, sure." James stood up, gently releasing the werewolf. "Get some sleep!"

"I will. And Prongs?... Don't let _him_ in here. Please?" Desperate eyes landed on him, piercing his soul and melting his heart.

"I-... yeah. Okay. Alright. 'Night Moony."

"'Night."

---------------------------------------------------------

_The Dormitory:_

"Do you know what could have happened to him?!" James yelled.

"What could have happened? Eh, James, if you think you're so clever!"

"He could have gotten expelled!"

"You _know _Dumbledore wouldn't have let that happen!" Sirius shouted back, really not understanding what he had done wrong, apart from betraying Remus' secret, of course. But it couldn't be _that _big, could it?

"If the ministry had found out, Remus could have been sentenced to Azkaban or fucking murdered!" James whispered in a deadly hiss, eyes burning into Sirius', _trying _to make him understand. 

"...What?" Sirius suddenly felt dizzy... Remus could have been _killed_? Fuck. No way. Shit.

"Exactly, Black. Exactly."

"Fuck, I didn't even think-"

"That's the whole problem here! You **_NEVER _**think!" James screamed, red blotching his cheeks in rage. "And because of your non-existent brain, you fucked up _everything_!"

"I- Prongs-"

"Don't call me that!" James roared. "You need to be taught a lesson Black. You need to fix this whole thing. And if you ever screw up like this again with Remus, forget a punch in the face, I will **kill** you. Until you make up with Remus, do not look at me, do not speak to me and do not touch me. Got it?" The stag Animagus stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Sirius to curl up on his bed in tears.

He hadn't even thought of the consequences. He hadn't even thought of how this would affect their relationship.

He hadn't thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus turned around in bed, sighing as he did so, his joints aching. He couldn't bring himself to worry when he noticed blood leaking out of his arm. He couldn't bring himself to wrap it back up in the loose bandage. He just stared at it, transfixed at the pool of ruby coloured liquid soaking into the sheets.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

His life had fallen around him in crumbles and he could _feel _his heart shatter and explode and implode all at the same time. Every time his heart beat, it put him in agony, each heartbeat pulling out yet another memory of Sirius.

It was _so _hard to believe that Sirius would that to him. _Every day _he'd tell him how **beautiful **his scars were and then he goes and does this?

_Why?_

Remus froze suddenly when the doors to the Hospital Wing slowly creaked open. Twisting in the bed, he gasped when he came face to face to Sirius Black.

But was _this_ Sirius Black? Suddenly Remus wasn't sure.

The dog Animagus' eyes were puffy and filled with horror and regret. His lips were trembling and his hands were shaking. They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours when abruptly Remus pulled away and turned his head, closing his eyes.

Nothing was said between the two, until Sirius whispered, "Remus..."

When Remus remained silent Sirius continued, "I'm so sorry, Remus. I know what I did was stupid and foolish and I really don't blame you if you hate me... I just... Moony, please list-"

Remus' head whipped around, eyes glowing in anger as he hissed, "Don't you **_dare_** call me Moony!"

Sirius' mouth fell open and his throat constricted. "No, Remus, _please_, please! Don't- I love you!"

"You love me? Really?"

"Yes! I do, God, I do!"

"Well, you could have fooled me."

The Animagus lowered his eyes, hiding the immense pain taking over him. "Remus... I- I really _do_."

"No. You don't. You _used _me. Someone who loved me would never have used me like that."

"But-" Sirius began, a pleading tone entering his voice.

"No buts. Leave me alone, Black."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Sirius replied petulantly, his eyes determined. "Until I've made up with you."

"Don't you understand?!" Remus yelled suddenly, "I don't want to be with you anymore! At all! Never! Go back to **Janet**. Even _she _needs you more than me right now."

"But Remus-"

"I don't love you anymore." Remus whispered morosely, breaking two hearts in the process. "And I can never love you again."

"... I'm** so** sorry, Remus! Pleas- I-... I, no... **No**, you're not going to get rid of me that easily. I'm going to get you back, Remus. And that's a promise, _Moony."_

And with that, Sirius managed to pull himself away from his werewolf and walked out, inconspicuously wiping the crystalline tears trickling down his cheeks.

_I'm going to get you back, Moony. I am, I am, I **am**._

**Please, please review :)  
Hope you enjoy this :)  
Could I get at least 12 reviews for this please?**


	5. Chocolate On The Bed

**_Wow, soooo sorry for the long wait!  
I hope you like this! I'm not tooooo happy with this chapter. But I hope you like it anyway :)  
Review?  
Please?  
I'll love you forever.  
OH! Also, I'm thinking of writing one of those 'Marauders and Lily read the HP books' fics with 'Prisoner of Azkaban'! Do you think I should? I've decided to make it slightly different though, since I'm including Remus and Sirius slash :) But that's okay, 'cause I'm only doing POA, where we haven't even _heard _of Tonks. If you think I should or shouldn't, there's a poll you can do on my profile! If yes, then add me to your author alert lists! :)_**

"Back again, Mister Black?"

The young man whirled around, the darkness of the night hiding the faint flush staining his cheeks. He stood between the shelves, his hand hovering above one of Honeydukes' Finest chocolate bars.

"I… er… W-what are you doing here?" The hand dropped to his side and he shifted from foot to foot.

"I own this place, Mister Black." The woman stood behind the counter, eyes shining. Long fingers drummed rhythmically on the rough wooden surface, penetrating the momentary silence.

"Er… Well… I knew that."

"Hmmm." The woman moved from behind the till, practically gliding towards the young Black. "So what are you looking for today? Perhaps some of the Fudge Marshmallow brownie? Or the simple milk chocolate? How about mint?"

Uncertainly, the black haired boy pointed to the largest, most expensive bar on the shelf. The woman's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Someone special, eh?"

"I made a mistake." He muttered, brushing the hair from his eyes.

The woman cocked her head to the side, curiosity evident in her own eyes. Frowning, the boy continued, "I made a mistake, and I lost the love of my life."

She looked at him sympathetically and it was all he could do not to yell. He _hated _pity. "So you think that you can get her back with chocolate?"

"He loves chocolate."

"He?"

"Yes," Sirius replied defiantly. "a _boy_."

"I see… Well, although chocolate is a rather nice present, are you sure that you can make up for this big mistake with chocolate?" She asked softly. Sirius Black snorted, why was this woman interfering anyway? She had nothing to do with it!

"He _loves _chocolate. It's one of his only weaknesses!" Sirius all but yelled. After all, if chocolate didn't work, what would?

"Well… okay then."

"Hmphf."

"Are you going to pay for that then?" the woman asked after a few long seconds of silence, gesturing to the large chocolate bar in his hand. Wordlessly, Sirius rummaged through his pocket, pulling out a few gold coins and throwing them onto the counter. Without another word, he turned and stalked out of shop, turning the sweet over in his hands.

Chocolate had to work.

It _had _to.

-------------------------------------------------------------

James glared.

Nowadays the terrible anguish burning in Remus' eyes whenever the werewolf spotted a chocolate bar on his bed was a regular sight for the stag Animagus. The wracking sobs coming from Remus on the nights when he had forgotten to cast the silencing charm around his bed kept James awake constantly.

But when James turned the other way, intending to confront Sirius yet again, he'd see the utter sadness and determination in his eyes when he would spot Remus throwing his chocolate in the bin. And he'd stay silent, his heart telling him that Sirius honestly didn't know that his methods weren't the way to remedy the situation. His heart told him to help Sirius- he was _supposed_ to be his best friend!

But so was Remus.

And so, he simply sat there glaring.

After all, what else could he do?

------------------------------------------------------------

Remus didn't understand.

Did Sirius really think that chocolate work on him? Yes, he had a weakness for the sweet substance, but…but… after what Sirius did… how could he possibly think that chocolate would fix this?

He hated throwing the chocolate away, but he had to show Sirius that these attempts to gain his forgiveness were utterly pathetic. And though it wasn't very obvious, his pain only intensified tenfold when he'd turn around to see the agony shining in Sirius' eyes.

Remus just wanted Sirius to stop.

But he wouldn't.

Every single day, there'd be a new bar on his bed.

Every single day, he'd chuck it away.

Every single day, his heart would break all over again.

------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was pissed off.

What was wrong with the world?

Why was Sirius acting so _stupidly_?

Why was James being an utter prick?

Why couldn't Remus just accept Sirius' apology?

Poor Peter was being picked on again, now that his friends were too consumed with this whole 'Shack Incident'. And he hated it; hated the fact that his friends actually had the nerves to just _abandon _him like this!

Yes, Sirius was a total and utter twit that should be hung by his toenails.

Yes, Remus had reasons to cry at night and ignore everyone.

But James? Why was James acting like he wanted to strangle himself?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Remus climbed the stairs to the dorm, bracing himself for the inevitable heartache at the sight of the chocolate that would almost definitely be situated on his bed.

The door to the room swung open and he frowned when instead of chocolate, there was a heavy, leather-bound book sitting on his pillow. Dropping his bag near the door, he sat on his bed, drawing the curtains shut around him.

Cautiously, heart beating rapidly in his chest, his long fingers lifted up the cover and turned it, gasping when he saw what was on the first page.

There was photo of Remus and Sirius. They were both fast asleep, wrapped around each other in bed (_not _naked); limbs entangled so tightly it was virtually impossible to distinguish which leg or arm belonged to whom. Sirius' arm was wound possessively around Remus' slender waist, his chin resting on top of the werewolf's tawny hair.

It was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Remus stared at the page for what seemed like hours, trying to work up the courage to turn the page.

Another photo.

Remus' fingers shook as he turned rough yellow paper again.

Another one.

And another.

One more.

Another one.

A photo album.

There were too many. Too many reminders, too many memoirs. They were everywhere, attacking all of his senses as old memories hit him forcefully. Cuddling under the large tree in front of the lake, laughing at one of Sirius' pathetic jokes, kissing in the completely deserted common room in the night... Oh, _Merlin_... His breathing grew shallow and sporadic; his hands trembled. It hurt too much. It _hurt_.

He wanted Sirius back.

But he was scared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He pushed himself off of the bed; staggering down into the common room, book in hand. Eyes locking with Sirius', who had looked up almost as soon as he stepped into the almost deserted room, he froze.

What was he going to do?

Forgive him and take him back?

Forgive him and ask to just be friends for a while?

Shove the book in his face and refuse to talk to him?

_What the __**hell **__was he going to __**do**__?!_

Remus walked towards him slowly, noting the way Sirius' eyes darted to the book in his arms and then widened.

Finally, when the werewolf was standing in front of him, he croaked:

"Sirius, we need to talk."

**_Please review.  
It would make me update quicker! :P  
Love and chocolate to all my reviewers! I know this chapter is crap.... but oh welll, review it anyway?  
*Steals Sirius' puppy dog eyes and uses them on the readers*  
:)_**


	6. You Have To Earn It

_**This chapter is quite short, I know, but I still hope that you enjoy it!**_

**_Remember to review please! :)_**

_"Sirius, we need to talk."_

The black haired boy had never felt so nervous in his life; what happened would be so important to him- it was either make or break. Remus could forgive him, or yell at him.

Standing up, he realised that the whole of the common room had gone still, waiting to see if anything interesting was going to happen. Remus, also noticing this, took his sleeve in a hand and pulled him out of the common room.

"Remus-" Sirius began almost as soon as they had stepped out of the portrait hole.

"Shut up Sirius." Remus snapped. "Let me speak."

He waited for the dog Animagus' nod before ploughing on. "These past few weeks, I have received various gifts and presents from you, each one making me _hate _you even more."

Sirius swallowed.

"Every bunch of flowers, every chocolate bar, _everything _made me feel so unbelievably worthless. Those are material things, Sirius! Things I used to see you give to past girlfriends just before or after you broke up with them!" And then Remus couldn't stop; it was like word vomit, each one harsh and cold – but he couldn't stop, he _had _to tell Sirius how he was feeling.

"So I chucked them away, what else could I have done? Because, Sirius, I'm not just another girl. I _shouldn't _be just another fling to you! I refuse it. I _refuse _to fall back into your arms as soon as a chocolate bar happens to just appear on my pillow!"

"And then, this appeared," Remus said, breathing hard now. He held up the book. "As I was walking up the stairs to the dorm, I had been wondering what would be sitting on my bed today. And I saw this. Sirius, this is possibly one of worst things you could have done to me!"

"But, Remus-"

Remus shushed him, amber eyes sparking furiously.

"In this book, are photos of us – when we were together. You brought back all of the memories I had tried _so hard _to suppress, things that I wanted to _forget_ for a while; you made this whole thing so much _harder_. "

Sirius could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but refused to let them fall until Remus left him.

"I don't know what to do now." Remus breathed, eyes landing on the floor. "I don't. And I doubt that I'm going to know in a few weeks either."

Sirius seemed to just deflate at that. _Merlin, Remus, I'm so fucking sorry…_

"But," Remus sniffed, amber eyes shining with tears, and looked up, "I am still going to make a decision."

The dog animagus' head snapped up at this.

"I forgive you." Remus stated, eyes fluttering shut immediately after the sentence had left his mouth, as though he was trying desperately hard not to regret his decision.

Sirius' let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding, his whole face lighting up in relief and joy. He had never been so happy in his entire life, those three words spoken by the werewolf seemed to transform him into someone else completely. "Remus, I-"

"I just want us to stay friends though." The werewolf interrupted, knowing that as well as breaking his own heart, he was breaking Sirius'. But what else could he do? He just couldn't bring himself to trust Sirius with his heart once again, especially so soon after it had been ripped from his chest and trodden on.

"But Moony-" Suddenly, Sirius felt completely lost, unable to understand the sudden change - hadn't he just been forgiven?

"Don't call me Moony!" Remus snapped suddenly; hurt, betrayal, love, exhaustion and so many other emotions mixing together in one enormous ball of sadness. "Not yet. You have to _earn_ that right."

And with that, Remus John Lupin turned and walked away from his ex-lover, finally letting the tears fall.

**_I really hope you like it!_**

**_Review?_**

**_M x_**


	7. Remember How To Smile

**_Hope you guys like this! Review please :)_**

**_Love all my reviewers to bits! xx_**

Weeks flew by, the strained relationship between Remus and Sirius going from bad to worse. Day by day, week by week, Sirius grew more reckless, more _dangerous_. His pranks grew to be more vindictive, rather than humorous. Drinking and sleeping around became a habit; anything to take his mind off of seeing those crystalline tears slip down his werewolf's cheeks at night when he thought he was alone.

And day by day, Sirius began to hate himself anymore. He knew that what he was doing was wrong; he should be working to _regain _Remus' trust! And every morning, he'd wake up determined to do just that, and then, BAM. Sirius would see Severus Snape sneer at his Moony in the corridors and everything else was wiped from his mind.

Sirius' heart was broken.

But so was Remus'.

And he mattered more. Remus' pain was Sirius' pain, and the young Gryffindor hadn't seen his friend smile or laugh once since the betrayal.

It hurt.

It really, really _hurt._

It was with that thought that he approached the young, studying werewolf, finally working up the courage to do something about the situation they were in. "Hey Moo – I mean, Remus."

Remus didn't even look up. "Hi."

"I just wanted to ask you something." Sirius began, sitting down next to him, feeling his hangover from the night before getting even worse. The room began to spin around him. Maybe he shouldn't have had all three bottles of Firewhiskey by himself…

"What?" He still didn't look up. Not even a glance.

"I just…" Sirius swallowed, and this time Remus _did _lift his head, making Sirius feel as though he had achieved something.

"Alcohol, Sirius?" Remus' nose wrinkled in that _utterly adorably way that made Sirius' heart do little somersaults in his chest. _

"From last night!" Sirius argued, before blinking and trying to focus his exhausted brain at the task at hand. "Anyway. I… can you smile, please?"

"Huh?" Remus' head tilted to the side as a perplexed expression formed on his face.

"I just… please? Smile for me?" Sirius was almost pleading now. He'd do anything. He just wanted to see Remus smile – wanted that smile directed at him.

"Why?" Remus whispered, feeling slightly disconcerted at the sight of such vulnerability in Sirius' eyes.

"Because, you haven't smiled in weeks. Give me one smile and I swear, I won't talk to you for the rest of this week."

"No." Remus answered bluntly, the word cutting the air like a knife. "Can you blame me for not smiling in weeks?"

"No! Of course not. I know that that's my fault. Just _please_." He didn't expect Remus to understand. The urge to see his smile was like a fire in his stomach – a fire that refused to go out until it had gotten what it wanted.

And it wanted a smile.

And if it was in Sirius Black's stomach, then that fire was guaranteed to get what it wanted.

It was unexplainable, _stupid _even, but he _needed _to see it.

That was what prompted Sirius to begin making the silliest faces, sticking his tongue and pulling his ears out; or wrinkling up his face and blowing raspberries.

Remus stared at the boy next to him in disbelief. Even more horrifying was the fact that he could feel the pure childishness of it getting to him. He could feel a smile coming.

No.

He would _not _smile.

But he needed to get this idiot away from him.

So, he stretched his lips across his teeth, scrunched up his eyes and 'smiled'. Sirius stopped, and Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

"What on earth was that?" The dog Animagus asked, shock and horror colouring his tone. "Has Remus John Lupin forgotten how to smile?"

Remus flinched. "What? Of course not!"

"Show me then! Smile."

"Nice try. But I'm not smiling." Remus snapped his book shut, packed his bag and climbed up the stairs to the dormitory.

-

As soon as he got into his dorm room, he ran into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door.

The werewolf stood in front of the mirror, looking terrified.

_Have you really forgotten how to smile?!_

He stared at his reflection for a few seconds; the tousled hair, the purple bags underneath his tired amber eyes and the increase in the number of lines etched into his face.

_Smile, Remus. Smile!_

His lips pulled upwards in an attempt to smile, and he examined himself in the mirror. It felt _wrong. _Hell, it even looked wrong.

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Remus _couldn't _have forgotten how to smile!

_Okay, closed mouth smile this time, then._

This time, Remus was careful not to let any of teeth show, simply curling his lips up in his second attempt at a smile.

Remus stared at it, studying it from different angles before feeling disgusted with himself as realisation dawned.

Damn.

Remus John Lupin had forgotten how to smile.

-

As quietly as possible, Sirius swung open the bathroom door, trying not to laugh as he watched Remus trying to smile in the mirror.

He really was adorable.

His good mood was wiped away however, when he saw the realisation in Remus' eyes, along with the overwhelming sadness that took control of the features of his face.

"Remus…" he breathed.

Remus wheeled around, gasping. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Sirius!"

"Sorry… I couldn't help… can't you…?" Sirius stuttered, grey eyes darting around the bathroom nervously.

"No." Remus replied, knowing exactly what he was talking about, his full lips twisting into a bitter smile. "I've forgotten, Sirius. I've forgotten how to smile." He murmured, fingers drumming rhythmically on the sink as he talked. "I never even knew that was possible."

Sirius sighed and moved behind Remus, so that they were both looking at their reflections in the mirror above the sink. Remus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the heat from his ex-lover's body radiated off of him in waves.

"Sirius…"

"Remus, I _want _you to smile." Sirius looked into Remus' refection's eyes, determination glinting within the silver depths.

"I can't." Remus shrugged hopelessly, looking as though he was struggling not to cry.

"You can. I'll show you." Sirius shifted forwards ever so slightly, so that they were touching now. Sparks shot through Remus' body and it was all he could do not lean into his lover- _ex-lover's _chest. Slowly, Sirius' hands lifted into the air, and his strong arms wrapped gently around Remus' torso. Nuzzling his head into Remus' shoulder, he breathed in deeply, acutely aware of Remus' quickened breathing and the soft whimper that the action elicited.

"Sirius… please… don't do this." The werewolf pleaded, eyes shutting tightly so he wouldn't have to see their reflections in the mirror. His fists clenched at his sides, trying to calm himself down as his heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of his chest.

"Shhh. Let me make you smile." Sirius breathed. "Open your eyes."

Remus' eyes fluttered open, taking in the perfect image of himself wrapped safely and securely in Sirius' arms. One of the Animagus' arms fell and his hand grasped Remus'. He held their intertwined fingers up in front of the mirror. "Look," Sirius whispered, "perfect fit."

Remus gazed their clasped hands, biting his lip as he did. "Sirius, I…"

The werewolf turned in Sirius' arms, looking up into Sirius' eyes almost expectantly. The black haired man smiled down at his Moony, seeing the insecurity, pain and bitterness in his beautiful eyes.

And so, he said the three words that he knew Remus had been waiting for. "I love you."

Remus' face took on a contemplative expression for a few seconds, but he didn't have to analyse for long, because the pure love and adoration in Sirius' voice was easy to hear. He heard the passion, and the guilt, and _so _many emotions in those three words, that he couldn't _not _smile.

And smile he did.

His eyes fluttered shut, and when they opened again, they were holding a smile so bright, so _dazzling_, within them, that Sirius didn't even need to _look _at his lips to see it.

Its beauty stole Sirius' breath away and lit up the whole of his world.

And, as he leaned in for the first kiss that they would share in weeks, everything felt normal_._

Everything felt _right_.

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
